Field of the Invention
The application relates to a synchronization method, and in particular, to a data synchronization method.
Description of Related Art
In the circumstance that the data synchronization is set to be periodically performed, the updating data arriving at the data server are not actively transferred to the client unit. Therefore, unless the user manually initiates the data synchronization between the data server and the client unit, the user will not aware of the new arriving data in the data server. In other words, the updating data arriving the data server will not be updated to the client unit until next cycle of the data synchronization. Further, without knowing whether there are new arrived data in the data server, the periodically performed data synchronizations lead to power consumption.